Alpha Search
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Derek and Sam have a daughter, but one night she's taken from them by an Alpha. It's not the same Alpha that bit Scott. The couple along with their friends have to find him before they lose their daughter forever. Sequeal to U.H. R&R
1. Chapter 1 New Life

**Author's Note:** Okay my lovely fans. You liked the first story so much I decided to write a sequel. It's another Derek story but it has a little bit of everyone. I hope you enjoy this one as well and that I don't disappoint.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Derek!"

The shrill call came from inside the newly finished house that had also been given back to him because someone had bought it from the county. Derek Hale's head snapped to it before he dropped his axe and ran inside.

After six months of working very diligently, Derek's girlfriend had finally fixed the house. The only setbacks they had had in the months before the house was finished were she got shot, he shifted and hurt her, and he was taken captive. She had been by his side valiantly and had saved his life. Twice actually, but he wasn't going to give her a bigger head than she already had.

What awed Derek about her was she did all of this while she was deaf. Now she hadn't been deaf all her life. That only happened when she was thirteen in a house fire. A propane tank exploded, taking her eardrums with it. She had gotten her revenge on the person responsible and not a day went by that whenever that person say them on the street, she flinched at the beating she received at the hands of his girlfriend.

Personally he laughed every time he thought about it, but he wasn't telling her that either.

She had made friends while she had been here. Two of her best friends were high school students. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski had helped her rescue him. During the six month hiatus they had from everything stupid and insane, Scott still dated Allison Argent. Allison knew what he was now. That had been a mistake but Allison had been in trouble and that was all he knew how to do. Stiles, on the other hand, had a new girlfriend of two months, Sadie Monroe. Lately those four had been tied at the hip with Derek's girl.

Why might you ask?

Because she was pregnant with his child and due at any moment.

Sam had gone to all her doctor's appointments alone while Derek fixed up the house so he had no idea what he was having. He didn't care as long as it was healthy.

So when he got that call he ran into the house at werewolf speed.

Scott and Stiles were standing by the door as the girls took on the positions of midwives. Sadie had Sam's left hand as Allison had her right. Scott's mom, a professional nurse, was kneeling between her bent knees.

"Let's go outside." Derek said.

"Are you chickening out?" Scott asked. He winced as Sam yelled.

"Boys, there are some things in life that are best left a mystery."

The sounds that proceeded to come from that bedroom were horrific to say the least. Sam would grit her teeth as she tried to keep from yelling too much. She couldn't hear herself but the others could. Allison and Sadie were coaching her through it as Scott's mother said how much more was needed and that dreaded word: push.

After a few more moments, there was the cry of a healthy baby. Derek let go of the breath he had been holding. He remembered one of his family members had had a baby that was stillborn. That had been his biggest fear, that his child would be stillborn. But by the sounds coming from that room, it was alive and healthy.

The door to the bedroom opened. "Derek, you can come in now. Everything's cleaned up."

Scott and Stiles had to push the new father into the room before he would go in. then they followed him. Allison stood by the window swaying with a white bundle. Sadie stood beside her smiling down at the baby. When they saw Derek, Allison moved forward to hand the baby to him.

Derek took the bundle gently and looked down into the scrunched little face. The baby was wearing a white hat that had been knitted by someone. He or she made a face and then yawned. He looked up at Sam. She was leaning against the headboard looking at him with a tired smile on her face. He didn't blame her. Most women were in labor a lot longer than she had been and they were exhausted. He guessed labor was a taxing thing.

"Do you have a name yet?" Allison asked. She was looking at the baby over Derek's shoulder.

"I don't even know what it is." Derek laughed.

Scott looked at Sam. She nodded. "It's a girl, Derek. Sam wants to name her Laura Grace Hale; Laura for your sister and Grace for Sam's mother."

Derek looked at his protégé and friend. "How do you know what it is?"

Scott smiled. "I was at every doctor's visit. Do you know how many people asked me if I was the father?" Allison laughed. He looked at her. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is. What did you end up telling them?"

"I said I was her brother."

Everyone looked at Ms. McCall. She shrugged. "Sam has been over a lot lately and she's been a good influence on Scott. Might as well be. Scott, Stiles, why don't we leave them alone for the time being. You can come back tomorrow."

Stiles nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea. See you tomorrow, Derek. Bye, Sam." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. When she didn't speak he took that as his goodbye.

When everyone was gone and it was quiet, Derek moved to the bed. Sam shifted so he could sit down and rested her head on his shoulder when he was settled. He took that as the memo she didn't feel like speaking. So he looked at his daughter.

"You're beautiful, Laura, but don't think for a minute you're dating before you're thirty." The baby didn't take heed to him. She slept on. "Oh, well. I guess I'll lose that bet in sixteen years." He made a face then looked down at the mother. She was asleep and sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You did good, mama. Thank you for a beautiful baby girl." Sam hadn't heard him but he knew she "heard" him because she smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2 Scott's Mission

**Author's Note:** I decided to do this story because of all the good reviews and one of my reviewers asked for it. So I came up with a decent plot. Let's hope I can finish it.

This chapter is about Scott and Sam. Sorry. No Derek or Stiles.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Scott walked into the Hale Manor and looked around. It was good thing he was friends with Derek. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be walking into his house all happy like he was. Well, yeah, he would. He was friends with Sam, who was Derek's girlfriend and also the mother of his daughter. Basically whatever Sam said went because she had also refinished the house so technically it was hers.

He remembered the first time he had come into this house. It was the night he found out the bus driver had died of his injuries. That same night he fought Derek and found out about who he was. Not long after that he had found out who the Alpha who had bit him was. It wasn't a pretty moment at this house. The only things that had helped him through it were Allison, Sam and Stiles. He would say Derek but Derek had pissed him off so much in between then and now, he reluctantly thanked him for helping him control his wolf.

With the thought of Allison came the thought of her family and how he had nearly lost one of his. Sam was a tough cookie but Allison's aunt, Kate Argent, had shot her in cold blood because the woman wanted Derek. That was the easiest way to put it. But not being one to back down, Sam showed her mettle by wiping the floor with Kate. Ever since then, they all had been on rocky ground with the Argent Hunters.

Scott scaled the stairs and made a right to the nursery. In the three weeks that had followed Laura's birth, everything had been crazy. The most ironic thing was Laura Grace was born on the same day as Scott. Their joint birth was October 18, although Scott was seventeen years older than she was.

He found Sam feeding Laura and turned away like a good gentleman. At that moment he was glad Sam was deaf but knowing his luck she would have heard his footsteps in the hall. When she didn't call out to him, he sighed. That was the one thing about having a deaf friend who was also a mother. He had to walk into the room for her to know he was there and he never knew when she'd be breastfeeding.

"Scott, I know you're out there. I felt the door slam." She called to him as loud as she could with the muted voice she had.

He glanced around the corner and saw she had put the baby back in her bassinet and had arranged herself. He walked into the room then. Laura was asleep in the bassinet. It was as if food was all she cared for at the moment.

"She's peaceful." He mumbled.

"She looks like Derek." Sam said.

"How are the cochlear implants?" he asked as he turned to her.

Sam had been deaf since the age of thirteen when a propane tank exploded, bursting her eardrums in the process. When she spoke to her doctor and got the okay, she set a date to have cochlear implants. The doctor that did her surgery said he was surprised at how well she responded. They made sure the baby was safe after that.

She smiled, happy that she could hear at least a little bit. "It's going well. I'm not sure I want to keep them though."

"Why not?"

"They make my ears itch and sometimes Derek gets too loud." She shook her head on that one.

"I understand that. He does have the tendency to yell."

"Yes, but this time he's being a good boy. Laura doesn't like it when he yells."

"I don't expect she does. We're playing again tonight. I know you can't make it out with the baby and all so I came to ask if there was anything in particular you'd like to eat afterwards." He laughed when she made a face. "What?"

"I'd like a corndog and coke please."

Scott laughed. "Derek and that stupid diet of his."

"Yes! Now that the baby's here, I want real food. So from now on every time you have a game, I want a corndog and/or cheeseburger with fries and a coke. No ifs, ands or buts."

"And what are you going to say when he scolds you for it?"

"Nothing. I'll just have Stiles sing Disney songs to him. We both know how much he loves that."

"Oh, we all love that." Scott rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Derek, where is he? I have a question for him?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. After Laura was born, he said he had business he'd been neglecting. Lately he hasn't been getting home time after dark, except on the full moon. That's when he stays out all night. Werewolves. I swear you're a troublesome lot."

"But you love us."

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Hey, tell Stiles he still owes me Mexican. He ate the last of the tacos you brought over for me the other day. I miss my tacos."

"Will do. You still haven't told Derek about the food we've been bringing you?"

"Nope and he won't know if you keep your mouth shut."

"What happened to getting Stiles to sing for him?"

"Oh, please. One dirty look and Stiles will shut up. He's intimidated by Derek."

"And Derek's intimidated by you. That's an interesting circle." She popped him in the cheek. "That gives a new meaning to cheeky."

"No wonder Derek likes you. You act just like him."

Scott laughed as he followed Sam down the stairs. Well, he walked; she slid down the railing. No matter how many times Derek told her to use the stairs when going down, she never listened. One time she flipped off the railing after balancing neatly on her hands. That hadn't gone over well at all.

They walked into the kitchen and Sam handed him a grocery list. That was the best part of coming over every day. He got to do all sorts of interesting things. He would never forget the one night he came over and there was a cow in the woods behind the house. He, Stiles and Derek spent an hour getting it back on the main road. Come to find out the cow had wandered from the next county over.

He went over the grocery list. It was the normal stuff they needed; milk, formula, diapers, wipes, toilet paper. "You guys go through a lot of toilet paper and paper towels."

"We wouldn't if we didn't have so many friends coming over all the time. Get going. I'll need that tonight."

"I'll bring it over after the game."

"Thanks, Scott."

He hugged and kissed her goodbye before walking out the door for another mission for the Hale family.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Author's Note:** Not much going on here.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)%)(%)(%)

Derek held the Laura close to him as he walked onto the field. The boys had played another excellent game and he wanted to congratulate them before he took his family home.

If the people hadn't seen him walk in with Sam who had been wearing the baby sling at first, they would have asked him if he was gay. It was one thing for him to carry the diaper bag. It was a completely different thing for him to have the baby sling.

But Sam's shoulder began hurting as she held Laura so he had offered. To be honest it made him feel closer to his daughter when he held her. He found himself talking to her when she looked up at him. He swore she smiled at him all the time.

When Scott saw them, he drug his friends over and they crooned over the baby. They all talked at the same time until they realized Sam was having a hard time distinguishing who was who.

"So we were thinking of going for pizza. What do you say?" Stiles asked the couple.

Derek gave him a pointed look. "You know Sam can't eat tomatoes."

"Oh, yeah. Well we can get her macaroni and cheese or something."

He was tempted to say something but Sam laid her hand on his arm. "We've got a baby remember? We need to head home and put her to bed."

"Why don't we party at your house? It's big enough for all of us."

Sam looked at Derek. He looked down at her. "I guess but everyone has to be home before midnight."

"Deal." They proceeded to tell each other what they were bringing.

Derek got his family packed into the car and headed home. Sam went upstairs and put Laura to bed before the entire crew showed up.

Which they did twenty minutes later.

The house was lively again. People were talking but soft enough for the baby to sleep.

Derek watched in contentment. This house hadn't been this lively since his family had been killed in it. There were still some remnants of them, Sam made sure of that. He could see his mother sitting in this living room with his aunts and uncles planning the cookout for that weekend. He could see his father standing on the porch with the same uncles planning their annual hunting trip. His sister would be on the phone with her friends gossiping and every now and then she would sneak out to see the boy she was interested in.

There were so many good times in this house that he didn't want to forget. Sam had made sure they weren't lost but she had also made sure there were news that were to be made. Some had already been made. This is where he had met her again and this is where she had given birth to their daughter. This is where they were going to live until she couldn't take it anymore.

As the party waged on, he began to think that being a solitary man wasn't a good thing. He came here searching for his sister. In the process he had found friends and family in ordinary people. He wasn't married for the sake of his family. They hadn't made that commitment yet, but he did have a commitment to everyone in that house.

To Scott he was a mentor.

To Stiles he was a creepy guy that gave him someone to pick on.

He could sense that to Allison and Sadie he wasn't the one they were here for. It was Sam and the baby they were bonding to. But that was fine. As long as Allison was here, the Hunters wouldn't do anything and by now they knew of Laura. If they so much as touched her, he'd kill them.

He shook his head of all the violent thoughts that were swirling around and looked up at his family. After losing his blood relatives ten years ago, he never imagined he'd have a new one, but here they were all sitting right in front of him; Scott with his newfound abilities, Stiles with his whacky sense of humor, Allison and Sadie who were there for their guys, Sam who was the love he never thought he'd find, and little Laura who he never thought he'd have. That was his family and he never wanted to give that up.

When he glanced back at Sam, he saw that she was yawning. The clock above her head said it was close to midnight. So he started packing his little makeshift family up and sending them home. Scott was the last one to leave. He smiled at Sam and hugged her like they normally did. Then he turned to Derek and nodded, before walking out the door.

Derek sent Sam up to bed and he proceeded to turn all the lights out. When he ventured upstairs, she was in the nursery with Laura feeding her. He leaned against the door frame and watched silently. This was something he never thought he'd see. Mother and child together in his house. What made it more phenomenal for him was that the mother was the mother to his child.

"Derek?" Sam asked. She kept up her steady pace of rocking as she looked at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking. This house hasn't seen children in ten years." He said. He didn't move from his spot because he didn't want to interrupt the little scene.

"Well, it does now. You're not going to hurt her, Derek. You're better than that."

"Am I really? I mean, I did hurt you a few months ago." He could clearly see the scars he had made on her left shoulder. She was lucky there had only been skin damage instead of nerve damage.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"My point is I could do some serious harm to a baby."

"But you won't. You know how to control your rages better. Besides, if you do, I'll have to kill you myself."

Derek smiled at that and watched her until she was done. She rearranged Laura back in the bassinet and allowed him to pull her to their bedroom where he shut the door for the night, making sure the baby monitor was on.


	4. Chapter 4 The Loss

**Author's Note:** These first few chapters are short so I can have time to get into good detail about what's going happen.

This is the fuel for the rest of the story. Sorry it's so short but I had to make it that way.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

3:40 am

A banging sound woke Derek instantly. He listened for a moment trying to get a feel for what was going on.

He rolled over and shook Sam. She woke instantly and looked at him. He put a finger to his mouth and shifted out of the bed.

He walked down the stairs while in left Sam in bed. He knew she could handle herself but someone needed to stay upstairs just in case someone needed to get Laura out quickly.

His nails extended as his teeth protruded. There was no way anyone was getting out of his house alive if they tried anything. He checked the kitchen, living room, drawing room, and dining room. No one was there.

"Derek!" Sam's scream echoed in his ears. She never screamed. She rarely ever yelled unless it was at him.

He took the stairs two at a time. Hooking a left at the top of the stairs, he ran into the nursery. Sam stood in the doorway looking at the window. She couldn't move he noticed. But the smell of werewolf was overpowering to his senses.

There was a dark figure in the nursery. It was standing in the window with Laura in its hand.

"Put her down." He snarled.

The figure laughed at him. "I don't think so, little pup. My lady wants this baby and she will have this baby. And there's nothing you can do about it." It was gone in the next instant, Laura gone with it.

Sam collapsed to the floor, her grief so sudden she began clawing at the implants in her ears. Derek tried to stop her but she shoved at him. He finally grabbed her and carried her downstairs to the car. They were going to the hospital to have them damned things taken out then he was going to find his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5 Alliance

**Author's Note**: Sorry I didn't post this as fast as I have been. I've been doing yard work today and my hands are sore from a swing blade. Southeast heat sucks.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The boys slammed the doors to Stiles' car and ran into the hospital. Scott's mom was working so they asked her where Sam was. She directed them to room 4 and left them, with a warning not to run.

They didn't listen; they ran anyway.

They found Derek in the Sam position they did when Sam had been stabbed. He was sitting by her bedside watching her. She was asleep but her ears were bandaged. She had the implants taken out.

Scott placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. The older man grabbed his wrist and snarled. When he realized who he was holding, he let go immediately

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he sat down.

Derek buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Someone kidnapped Laura."

It was silent a moment. "What? We have to call the police."

"No!" Derek grabbed his sleeve as he jumped up once again. "No. We can't. It wasn't a normal human. They were working for another werewolf. An Alpha."

Scott nodded. "I'll ask if there's another Alpha in the vicinity."

"Thanks. Sam had the cochlear implants removed. It turns out she had an infection in her ears."

"I thought she could heal herself." Stiles said.

"She can but she has to know something's going on. The doctor said he had no idea when it started but that it was bad enough to cause pain."

"So she's deaf again." Scott said. He nodded. "Okay. Let us know when you take her home. We'll meet up and discuss a plan of action."

"Don't tell the girls about this. We don't want any unnecessary attention."

"We got it." He rounded the bed, leaned over, and planted a kiss on Sam's forehead. "Get better. We'll get her back. I promise you." Sam lay quietly in her bed. "We'll see you later, Derek."

"Later." When they were gone, Derek sat up and brushed a stray hair out of Sam's face. She wouldn't open her eyes even when he knew she was awake.

The door opened once again and the doctor walked in. he went over some medical mumbo jumbo that Derek barely heard before telling them Sam could go home the next day. Once he was gone, Derek picked up the phone and called Scott even though he had just left.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Chris Argent opened the door after a series of knocks. "Well, well, well. A little stray puppy far from home?"

Derek sucked in his anger and lifted his head. "I need your help."

The older man was taken off guard. "Why do you need my help?"

"Another alpha has taken my daughter and I don't have the scent to track."

Chris stood there a moment before he stepped back to let him through. He led Derek through the house to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No."

The other man nodded and poured one from himself then leaned against the counter. "What do you have so far?"

"Sam and I were asleep when someone broke into the nursery. We both went in there. The person who took Laura said his alpha wanted her and there was nothing we could do about it. There was no scent left behind. I checked while Sam was in surgery to have her implants removed."

Chris made a face at that last remark but didn't say how bad it sounded. "Why should I help you, a werewolf?"

"I'm swallowing my pride here to help my family. I'm asking from one father to another. You would do the same thing if it was Allison. Don't lie and say you wouldn't."

They stared at one another. Derek knew he caught him there. There was no way he would stay still if his daughter was missing. Granted, Allison could handle herself it was still beside the point. He wouldn't stop looking. Derek was wired the same way. His daughter was a newborn and defenseless.

"Does Sam know you're here?"

"No, she's knocked out on pain killers at the moment. There's no way I could tell her anyway. She's too heartbroken to take the news lightly."

"She and Kate are going to have to get along for this."

"I'll talk to Sam about that. I'm sure if it's for Laura, she'll not have any qualms with it."

Chris nodded. "Tell me what you remember when you went looking."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Scott was finishing his homework when Derek walked in. stiles was following him and talking the entire time. Derek didn't seem to notice as he stopped by the bed. Sam was still asleep but she didn't look peaceful. She hadn't in the two days Laura had been abducted.

"Where'd you go, Derek?" Scott asked.

"I went to see Chris Argent." He replied.

It was silent a moment. Then someone exploded.

"Are you insane?" Stiles asked a little too loudly. Scott jumped up to cover his mouth, his books spilling into the floor. When Stiles nodded, he was freed. "Are you insane? You went to the Hunters?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. Scott and I got no scent when we went looking for him the other night. I had to do something." Derek argued.

"Are you forgetting that about a year ago Sam handed Kate's ass to her in the most ungratified way ever?" There was no response. "That's what I thought."

"We're dealing with an Alpha. Scott and I can't do much alone and Scott's Alpha refuses to help."

"He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Try most of the time." Scott said.

"I had to bring in some major guns for this. We don't even know where she is."

"She has to be close. She had to be around during the pregnancy to know you were having a baby."

"That's an interesting theory. We'll have to go through with it."

"What else are you going to do?" Stiles asked. "Because there's no way the hunters will be able to help without payment."

"I can pay them whatever they want."

"Derek, they want you dead."

"I want my daughter back!" His eyes glowed golden when his heartbeat accelerated.

"Okay. We'll get Laura back by whichever means necessary." Scott agreed with a smack to Stiles.

Derek nodded and returned his attention to his fallen lover.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"You did what?"

Chris ignored his sister as she ranted at him. He had finally told her about his agreement with Derek to find his daughter. He knew she wouldn't take it this well.

"You should have talked to us about this instead of making decisions on your own."

"His daughter's missing and he brought up the fact that if Allison went missing I would do whatever it took to get her back."

"I'm not working for him until his brood mare apologizes for attacking me."

"Don't go there. You attacked her first. I got the whole story."

Kate scowled at her brother. "What's he going to give us as payment?"

"He said anything we wanted. And I'm not going to ask for him. You only want him to fulfill some twisted fantasy you have."

She tapped one foot impatiently. "When do we get started?"

"As soon as he gets Sam on board."

"That'll take forever."

"Not when he says it's to find their daughter."


	6. Chapter 6 Quarral

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews!

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam sat in the rocker rocking gently as she held a pink elephant. It had been a gift from Scott when he had thrown a baby shower. It had been a very happy day for them. Derek didn't get the hints with all the pink, but then again he was a very dull man when he needed to be. Thankfully he chose that day to be dull.

But the happiest day had been when the baby girl had been born. Derek's face had lit up like the sun the moment she was placed in his arms. She hadn't seen him be so gentle. Well, she had but Sam was a grown woman. She could handle herself. Laura was a baby and very defenseless. Derek had looked at her with such love that it made her happy.

Then the day that came that made her entire world turn upside down. She was only three weeks old when she had been taken from their house. She and Derek had been sleeping when someone broke into their house in the middle of the night. She had seen her baby in the arms of someone else and that broke her heart.

After that night she spent a few nights in the hospital. She had decided to have the cochlear implants removed for two reasons. 1) she was tired of hearing loud noises, and 2) she had an infection in her ears. It was a sleep she didn't want to have but really needed.

When she woke up, Derek was there as he always was. He took her home but they didn't say a word about Laura.

She was looking out the window. It had taken close the three months to get the house finished. It had so much fire damage that she had to take out the back wall. But it was finished and that area was the baby's room.

There was a knock at the door. "Sam?" Derek came into the room. He put a hand on her shoulder. She shied away from him. "Sam…."

"Don't, Derek. I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it. Sam, we're going to get here back."

"How do you know? how do you know she hasn't been taken to some other country?"

"Because we would have felt it." He knew she was listening anymore. "Sam, I asked Chris and Kate Argent to help us search for Laura."

She stood so fast he was shocked. But what shocked him even more was she smacked him in the face. He held the spot where he had been broadsided and stared at her from his spot on the floor (he had fallen over from the impact). Her eyes were flaming if that was possible because of their greenness.

"Why did you do that?"

"We need help. I couldn't find the scent the other night when I went looking. The guy who took her said it was an Alpha that took her. I can't get to the Alpha alone. We need help."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"You were asleep in the hospital with pain meds pumping through your system because you had the implants taken out."

"You're a jackass." She stalked from the room.

Derek got up from the floor and followed her down stairs. She was in the kitchen making something to drink when he spun her around to face him. "I did what I had to do to keep my family safe. Believe it or not, you're my family. Our daughter's my family and I will do everything I can to get her back. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this but I had to do it. Chris and Kate know everything I we need to know about dealing with an Alpha."

"Yeah, Kate sure does since she burned your last Alpha in your house." It was a low blow and she knew it, but she was angry and when a red head got angry she said things.

He stared at her in silence for a moment. There was no way he was going to take that road and yell at her for slandering his family. Well, it really wasn't slander since it was the truth.

He shifted around the island. This was the biggest fight they had to date. The first one had nothing to do with their child so he guessed it didn't quite count. She was agitated because she was missing her baby. He was agitated because he hadn't been able to protect his baby. They were getting nowhere by arguing.

"I did this so we could find Laura. I thought about your feelings about this but our daughter outranks your feelings for Kate. When we get her back and you want to kick Kate's ass, I'm all for it. But right now we need their help. If you're going to be mad about it, you can stay away from this and let me find her."

"Like hell I will. You didn't give birth to her."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter as well."

"No, Derek. She's my daughter. I carried her for nine months and I pushed her out. All you did was help me out. She's my daughter and I will help find her."

Derek stared at her. "Are you saying my having sex with you, you getting pregnant and delivering Laura makes her more you daughter than mine?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying because I'm having difficulty believing it's anything other than that."

"Derek, when women have children, they have a special bond with that child. Laura not being here means I'm not complete. I have to go on this mission with you because if I don't, I will start my own mission and I will not leave anyone alive. That you know."

He held his breath for a few minutes longer. She was right. She was small but she was deadly. She had handed Kate's ass to her and Kate was older and well trained. Sam had her own morals she ran by and this was one of them.

"Fine. I'll call Scott and have him meet us at the Argents house in an hour."

"Good. I'll get all my gear."

Derek frowned. "You have gear?"

"I don't move without it, Derek."


	7. Chapter 7 Search

Author's Note: Okay so Derek and Sam are fighting. Lovely. What happens next?

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Chris opened the door to Scott, Stiles, Sam and Derek. The three S's weren't happy but Scott at least said hello. Derek shook his hand, a sign that they were on the same side for now. Sam gave him the same courtesy, something she wouldn't have done.

"Chris, I have to say something." She said as they were walking to the study. He nodded. "I respect you for the man you are, a family man, but I don't like what you do. But I will put that on the back burner for the time being for the sake of my daughter."

He turned to her. "You're very brave. I admire that. I won't double cross you while we work together."

"That's all I ask." They came into the library where Kate and Allison were already standing. "Hi, Allison." Allison came across the room and hugged her tightly. She nodded when they looked at each other. Then Sam looked up. "Kate."

"Sam."

"Ladies, let's shake hands and make nice for the time being." Grudgingly the women shook hands. "Thank you. Now, tell us what's going on."

Derek relayed the entire scenario once again to everyone. Stiles, who had first heard the entire story, shook his head from all the information. After a minute or two he started humming some Disney song. Scott glanced back at him but didn't otherwise say a word.

"You have all the information?" Kate asked. She was finally in on the scheme.

"Yes."

"And you're sure you couldn't find any markings of how the kidnapper got into your house?" Derek shook his head. "What kind of werewolf are you? We all know you're the best trackers in the world."

"They had to be using a whisperer." Sam said. Well, she actually mumbled it.

"What's a whisperer?" Scott asked. He had heard her because he was standing beside her.

She looked over at him. "A human who has the ability to wipe all scent or tracks away."

"A psychic?" Allison asked.

"In a way. I've only me two in my life and both were in their infancy. This one must be really strong to expel any evidence of the kidnapper's theft."

"Is there any way you can find the connection?" Chris asked.

Sam lifted her gaze to his. "Why do you think I can?"

"You know about it and you know what they do. My best guess is your something like them and you don't even know it. Is there something you can do?" Derek and Sam looked at each other then, a silent message going between them. "So you can do something. What is it?"

"She can heal." Derek said.

"And I have extraordinary senses and super speed." Sam added.

"No wonder I couldn't keep up." Kate said.

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway."

"Ladies." Chris warned as the women shared a look. When they had settled down, he looked back at Sam. "Can you take a look at the area around your house and see if you sense something?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Derek said.

"That's not your decision." Sam replied. "Stiles, you drive."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it again. He followed Sam out silently as she walked past him out the front door.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam stood in the front yard of her house with her eyes closed. It was a good time to be deaf. She couldn't hear the others as they talked. And she knew they were talking, mainly Kate. She could feel them; Derek's brooding stance, Allison and Scott's clinginess, Stiles' not so comfortability, Chris's curiosity and Kate's petulance. It was all there in black and white.

Then she felt it. Something that was not normal that she had never felt before. It looked like a thin blue line that ran from her feet into the woods.

"It can't be." She whispered. She followed the line into the woods. It was present in her mind but not on the earth. When it stopped she kneeled. "Tire tracks. They brought a Land Rover through here to make a getaway."

"How did they get to the house without us noticing?" Derek asked. He made sure he was right in front of her before he spoke.

"They used ley lines."

"As in magic ley lines?" Stiles asked. He started the get excited.

"No, not magic ley lines. It's an impulse given off. It's how I snuck up on Derek. Once emitted they can't be taken back and aren't easy to follow if they disappear. The fact that this ley line is still visible a week later means the whisperer we're dealing with is very strong."

"Is there any way we can take him or her out?"

Sam smiled and looked at Stiles. With a motion of her head, he ran back to his car. A few minutes later he came back with a huge black bag. Sam unzipped it and laid out her weaponry.

"A bullet works real well at times like this and our best bet would be a sniper and a few good hand guns."

Kate smiled. "Girl packs some hardware. I'll take the sniper rifle." When she reached for it, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She looked up. "Big guns are for little boys."

Stiles smiled unhappily. "This is my rifle. See the inscription on the end? It's mine. Sam gave it to me for my birthday and I've been training."

Sam smiled. "I have my own sniper. Who do you think took out your guys a year ago?" When Kate stood, Sam stood as well while Stiles zipped the bag back up. "I prefer to fight hand to hand. It's what I'm trained at and it also doesn't hinder me when I run."

Chris looked at everyone. "We'll have to train everyone. You know the most about this person. We'll follow your lead in this."

Derek touched Sam on the shoulder. She turned to him. "Can you do this?"

She nodded. "I have to, for our sakes."

"We'll have a few days to get some Intel. Kate, call your connections and see if there are any female alphas in the vicinity. If so, try to get a counsel with them. If not, we'll send Sam and Derek in. there the parents of the missing child. They'll do what they can to get information."

"When shall we meet again?"

"You have till the weekend to get your information. We reconvene on Sunday."

Everyone agreed and packed up to get started on their new adventure.


	8. Chapter 8 Encounter

**Author's Note:** So I went to see the new Transformers (AWESOME!) and I had the idea to make Sam a wicked cool militarist. She's a woman who likes guns. Deal with it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"How do you do it?" Sam stood up and looked at Scott. She felt the air around her shift as he walked in. "Sorry. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked in confusion.

"Make Derek a living, breathing sap?"

She laughed at that. "Since when did he become a sap?"

"When he met you."

"What's the real reason you're here, Scott?"

Scott sighed. "I need you to get Derek to go with me."

"Go where?" He bit his lip. "Scott, what'd you do?"

"I got my Alpha to tell me who he's been talking to. He thinks there's a chance the Alpha's somewhere in the next three towns. We're going to do some reconnaissance."

Sam looked at her friend a moment before stomping out the door. Derek was burning wood. He turned around when the door slammed. He caught Sam's hand when she shoved at him. Confusion was in his eyes. Then her hands started flying and he knew he was in trouble.

"What the hell, Derek? You went to see Scott's Alpha?"

Derek looked at Scott. The boy shrugged. He obviously didn't know that Derek hadn't told Sam.

"Derek!"

He looked back at her. She was fuming. "I didn't tell you because you'd act like this."

"How would you expect me to act? I asked you to keep me in the loop on this. Laura is both of ours."

"What happened to her being yours?"

She shoved him harder than she had before. "Don't you dare turn my words against me."

"I don't know what you want anymore!"

She laid into him then. It would have gotten worse if Scott hadn't grabbed her from behind and spun her around away from Derek. The older man was in complete shock. She had never attacked him before.

"All right! That's enough! We don't have time for you two to be laying into each other like this. Sam, I think you need to go to my house to cool off while Derek and I go search this thing out." He said.

"There's no way in hell you're going out there." Sam said.

"Try to stop me." Derek threatened. He was angry now and that was rare with her.

Before Scott could even move, Sam was behind Derek shoving him towards the fire. The only thing keeping him inches from it was her grip on the collar of his jacket.

Derek stared into the bright flames and literally gulped. Fire was his worst enemy. That and electricity. How she had moved that fast was beyond him but he figured he better do something before things got out of hand.

"Tell her I said I give in." he said.

"Sam, he says he gives in. we won't go." Scott relayed the message rather quickly. No one ever knew what Sam was going to do but killing Derek was an ideal objective.

Sam jerked him back to her. "I asked you not to leave me out of the loop and here you are trying to keep me at bay. I thought we were equals. I guess not." She let him go.

When Derek turned around, she was gone. He rubbed his eyes. This was getting rougher and rougher. Sam's emotions were getting harder to tame. If they didn't get moving soon, she was liable to kill him.

"What are we going to do, Derek?" Scott asked. "She's clearly not herself."

"Of course she's not herself. She's a mother whose child has been taken away from her." Derek growled.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" He shook his head. "That good? We'll get her back. We have to."

"I know. My only fear is that Sam will kill the person when she finds her."

"Do you blame her?"

"No, because I'm going to do the same thing." Scott laughed as Derek doused the fire. "Have you checked out Sadie in all this?"

"Yeah, she's clean."

"No one's clean until I check it out." Scott held up his hands. "Let's get going. I hate leaving her like this but she won't listen."

The seventeen-year-old rubbed the back of his head before following his mentor to the black car in front of the house.


	9. Chapter 9 Reconnection

**Author's Note:** Sorry these chapters are so short. I don't see that this story should be long chapters. It's about a family losing their child and doing everything they can to get her back.

Sorry for all Sam's mood swings. But do you honestly blame her? I don't. Anyway, here's something to spice up the story.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam walked down the street of the town. Her mind was clouded with everything that had gone on between her and Derek. They rarely ever fought but this entire situation was getting to them.

She wanted so badly to go after the person who had her child but there was no way she could do it alone. Her disability made it impossible.

Walking into the café that she had taken an interest to as soon as she hit town, she sat down and began looking over the menu. She liked the chili but she couldn't eat it if it was made with anything tomato, which it probably was.

The waitress walked over with a small smile. Sam looked up at her but couldn't hear what she was saying, like normal. Did she miss the implants? Yes and no. yes, because she couldn't hear anyone's response, and no, because the frequencies were way too loud. She preferred the silence to loudness.

But she felt bad for taking everything out on Derek. She could feel he was still in town. Saying thanks to the waitress for the coffee she had been given as soon as she walked in, she paid for it and ran off into the night.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Derek tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and abruptly punched the wall. He didn't punch it hard enough to put a hole in it but it was hard enough to make his fist throb.

Why did he have to be such a jackass? Sam was his and he was ruining it because he couldn't get past his own grief to make sure she was okay. He was sucking at a boyfriend and a father.

He ran his hand through his hair and turned around abruptly. Sam was standing in the doorway. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. That meant she ran to the house.

"Sam…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she was across the room kissing him.

His primal side took over. He bent to pick her up by the thighs and spun until she was sitting on the island. His jacket was gone in a matter of seconds and chilly hands were yanking up his shirt. He moved with the motions.

When they broke for air, they stared at each other. Derek's eyes were golden as his wolf was peeking out. Sam's were different. She was sad but this was something she needed.

And he complied.

Derek swung her off the island and headed up the stairs. He made short work of her jacket and t-shirt, stopping to run his fingers along her skin right above the waist line of her jeans.

"Derek." It was breathless and pleading and he couldn't help himself.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The couple lay contented in their bed, limbs all wrapped together. Sam's head rested on his shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around her. He continued shifting because her breath was torture on his skin, specifically on his nipple.

After a few moments of silence she raised her head and looked up at him. He smiled sarcastically at her. She punched him playfully in return then became serious again. He steeled himself for the onslaught.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She said instead.

Derek's jaw went slack. Then he squinted at her. "Did my girlfriend just seriously tell me she was sorry or was I imagining it?"

"I'm being serious. I shouldn't have hit you but you were acting so arrogant."

"I wasn't being arrogant. I was trying to keep from lashing out at the wrong person. It was neither one of our faults that Laura was taken. Someone just started playing a game with us and we fell victim to it. Besides, I should have told you like I promised I would."

"I shouldn't have taken it so hard."

"I did when my family was killed. The only one I had left was my sister and I treasure her. Then she was killed and in comes you. After that, here comes Laura. Sam, I love you and that will never change. We're going to find Laura."

"And if we don't?"

"Don't be thinking that. You can train Stiles in the art of sniping and I can continue working with Scott until we're ready to move out. And I swear that I won't keep anything from you that concerns our daughter ever again."

Sam nodded, her hair tickling his chest. "I have one more question."

He angled his head down. "What's that?"

She smiled wickedly, something he associated with one of his favorite pastimes. "Can we go one more round?"

He had her on her back before she could say anything else. "Babe, we can go as long as you like."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He figured he'd been forgiven.


	10. Chapter 10 Practice

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the last chapter. I figured since everything was getting to all the characters, I thought I'd throw something interesting at you.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Someone's in a happy mood today." Stiles told Derek the next day.

The Argents had set up a firing range in the woods outside Sam and Derek's house. Everyone had been told to meet there at ten since it was Sunday. No one had new information considering Derek and Scott's little escapade had been a bust. So they were resigned to the shooting range. At the moment, Sam was loaded with an assault rifle and a full clip as she went against hidden monsters.

Derek looked at him. "What?"

"Scott told me what happened between you and Sam. Did she really deck you? Of course she did. She's the only one you can't tame. But seriously. I thought the two of you would be on edge today. What happened?"

The werewolf looked at him calmly and said, "A night of hot sex and no teenagers."

Stiles was shocked speechless, which was really rare. Scott snorted in laughter at his best friend's speechlessness. Only Derek could get him to shut up with one phrase. Sam finished her round, a perfect score, and walked over to Derek. Her arms came around his waist and she kissed the side of his head. He smiled over his shoulder then looked at Stiles. The teenager merely pulled his goggles on, fell to his belly and began picking off bad guys.

Kate wandered over. "He's pretty good."

Sam frowned as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder. "What are you saying, Kate?"

The other woman looked over. "I'm saying you took a gamble when you came after me with him on the trigger."

"Listen here, Kate. Sam's got enough on her plate right now and adding your condescending tone to it doesn't help. So knock it off or I'm pulling you now." Derek's warning was final. He wasn't playing games anymore. Last night with Sam proved one thing. She was the one who had given him hope in himself and his family. He wasn't about to let anyone do anything to that anymore.

"Protectiveness. I like it, although it's wasted on this girl."

Sam slid her arms from around Derek and removed her gloves. "Come on. I know you're itching for another go and this time we'll make a wager."

Kate laughed. "And what's the wager?"

"If I lose, you stay. If you lose, you have to listen to me for the duration of our alliance."

Kate looked at her brother. Chris wasn't getting involved with this. This was her call. She looked back at Sam and extended her hand. "Deal." When Sam went to shake, she attempted to sling her behind her. "Don't ever make a wager with a Hunter." When she turned around, Sam was on her feet. "What the…"

"I told you before. I'm better than you." The Hunter attacked her. Sam sighed as she grabbed her hand, bent it back, and shoved her away. "Haven't you figured out that you can't attack me on a frontal plane?"

Kate changed her tactics and came in at a different angle. Sam caught her there too. No matter where she went, she was caught. It was as if Sam could figure out what was going on in her head. Finally, when she was lying on the ground with a mouthful of dirt, she tapped out. Sam stood. As she did, Kate lashed out but the woman landed deftly on her feet.

"I think Sam wins." Allison said.

"Maybe we should have everyone go against her." Chris suggested.

"Why?" Kate demanded.

"She knows who took the baby. She'll know how to fight a whisperer. We need that knowledge. We might as well use what we have."

Sam looked at Derek. She was behind Chris so she couldn't read his lips to tell what he had said. "He said we should train with you today because we're fighting a whisperer and you're obviously one. The question is so you want to try this?" he said. She looked at him. He recognized that evil glint in her eyes. "I know that look. She's going to do it."

Chris smiled. "Okay. Derek, that means you're first. You have to stay in the area so we can see how you fight each other."

Derek took his jacket off and handed it to Scott. "Looks like I'm up first." Sam turned into a crouch, squared her shoulders, and gave him the 'bring it on' sign. "I'm not going to be easy on you."

"Didn't figure you would."

He took off at a dead run but Sam caught him by his shirt and flung him into the trees. Flipping around, he bounced off and sailed at her. She hooked her arm around his and flipped him onto the ground. He grabbed that arm and rolled, staring down at her. Her eyes sparked and soon he was sailing head over heels. When he stood up, she was crouched down at the ground, fingertips barely touching.

They flew at each other at the same time. Sam sailed over his head. When he turned around, she was gone.

"Hey, Derek." He looked at Scott and his protégé pointed up into the tree. Sam was balanced perfectly on a limb above his head with her arms crossed.

"Oh, hell." He knew what was coming.

Sam jumped at him. Propelling himself upward, Derek met her halfway. Turning her body, she wrapped her legs around his neck. Using her body weight she spun, sending him flying away from her as she landed on her feet.

"Oh, my God." Stiles said. "That was great! Please tell me we don't get that treatment."

"You're human. Derek's not." Sam said. She turned around as he pulled himself from the ground. "You okay?"

"I'm going to earn my masculinity back, aren't I?" he asked the others.

Scott nodded. "Probably. Then again, I'm probably going to have to as well. She threw you like you were a rag doll. And that was with her legs. From what I could see they must have been really powerful."

"Oh, they are. Trust me."

"Scott, he really does know. You're forgetting. He sleeps with her every night." Stiles said.

"Stiles!"

"And on the nights when we get it on, they're wrapped around me tenfold." Once again Stiles' mouth fell open.

"Derek!"

Derek shook his head as he reached for Sam's hand. She hadn't been following the conversation very well so she had no clue what was being said. She placed hers in his warm hand and let him pull her to him.

"When can we proceed with all the training?" Chris asked.

"I say let's give it a few days so we can get ready for it physically." Scott advised.

"Sounds good. I don't feel up to fighting everyone today." Sam said.

"The woman's spoken. I think we should go home and rest." Derek added.

"Oh, please. We know what the two of you are going to do." Kate declared.

Sam turned. "At least I have someone who loves me enough to make sure my needs are taken care of. What do you have? A brother who gets you out of every jam you get into?"

"I hope your daughter stays missing." And she walked off.

Silence filled the area. No one dared say a word. Sam stared at the ground in front of her before looking at Derek. He didn't say a word as he led her from the woods to their house.


	11. Chapter 11 Realizations

"Scott, run!"

The sound of people moving throughout the woods could be heard for a hundred yards, even though the werewolves could move faster and with no sound.

"I can't find her!" Scott replied.

Derek growled as he jumped over a fallen tree. "That's the whole point. We're trying to find her when she disappears. Now move!"

Scott picked up his pace and moved into the woods.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam sat in the trees watching the others search for her. Their training days were going great. Today was the day when she decided what she was going to do. Laura had been missing for a week and a half with no leads. They already knew that the alpha was working with a whisperer. What they needed to know was where they were and how long it would take them to get to her.

She shifted her stance and leapt to another tree limb. The laser tag gun she held was quiet because she hadn't turned it on. They were using them instead of regular guns because they were less deadly. They also helped with target practice.

She could feel Stiles out there. He was waiting on her to make a sudden move so he could pick her off. Chris and Allison were out there moving with Derek and Scott, another set of laser tag guns in their arsenal.

Sam had already worked with them in the hand to hand combat situation. Nine times out of ten that worked but whisperers were different kind of people. They were unpredictable and that could be deadly.

Someone else was in the woods. Sam gave up her position but luckily Stiles didn't see her. She moved into the area she felt the disturbance. As she walked quietly, she kept her senses open. The others weren't even close.

Someone moved and she moved with them.

Obviously this person knew how to move so Sam took to the trees again. Her speed helped her keep up with the person. When she was directly above her, she dropped.

Right on top of Sadie.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"We lost her." Scott said. He was bent over trying to catch his breath. He had never had to do this before and he was figuring out it was a lot harder than he realized.

"Will she be okay alone?" Allison asked. "She did just have surgery."

"She can handle herself. Scott, you didn't get her on the sensor?" Derek asked.

"No. I didn't pick up anything. She's gone off the grid." Stiles replied. He dusted the dirt and leaves off his clothing and braced the gun on his shoulder. "This isn't good, right?"

"Not at all."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"You can't do this!" Sadie complained as Sam hauled her through the woods

"Like hell I can't." Sam came through the clearing where the others were assembled. She knew she had been gone a long while but it was worth it. Derek stood up as she tossed Sadie at their feet.

"What the hell's going on?" Stiles asked as he went to touch his girlfriend.

Sam stopped him. "Leave her alone."

"She's my girlfriend."

"She's also the informant we've been looking for."

Stiles sat down in the leaves with a look of shock. "Why?"

"Derek Hale's daughter is a natural. She already proves it after being in this world a month. The Alpha wanted her as her own daughter." Sadie said.

"So you became the informant." Chris deduced.

"And I got paid for it. I was to become friends with someone close to Sam and Derek. Once I did that, it was only a matter of time before I could get the close up. But Derek was so damned protective I couldn't get that close. Then he allowed us all in his house. It was a perfect opportunity."

"You took my daughter for money?" Derek asked. He clenched his fists.

"I let someone else take her. I didn't do it."

"It doesn't matter!"

Sam pushed Derek out of their circle for him to cool off. He looked at her. "Go." He walked away without a fight. She turned her full attention on Sadie, kneeling so she could see her mouth when she spoke. "You listen to me. You go to that Alpha and you tell her I'm coming after her and when I do, none of her pack is going to be left alone."

"You won't get close." Sadie argued.

"Don't even tempt me, girl. I can kill you right now and no one would ever find you." She sliced the bonds and shoved her. "Get out of here."

Sadie looked at Stiles. "You're going to let her talk to me this way?"

Stiles lifted his head."Just get out of here, Sadie." He watched her walk away from him. "I had no idea, Sam."

Sam shook her head in response. Chris looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

"She's going to lead us to the Alpha." She replied.

"How so?"

Sam's eyes turned sinister. "I have my ways. We'll give it a few days then we move on her. I'll let you know when we move out and then let you plan the attack. Derek, let's go."

They all spaced out for the next few days.


	12. Chapter 12 Sneaky Stiles

Stiles couldn't believe it.

His girlfriend had betrayed him and his friends.

She had let a little girl get kidnapped for the sole purpose of money.

He didn't understand it. How could someone sell a baby for money? Babies were a gift that should be treasured. The parents obviously did. How could someone else not?

It reminded him of his mother. She always said, 'Genim, when you have your own child you'll understand the importance of parenting. When that happens, your whole world changes and you lice for them.'

She was right. No one had ever thought Derek Hale would be a father, and a good father at that. Obviously he was doting on the child and the mother.

Stiles had seen what happened when the two parents got angry. Both were in the stages of grieving. They were out of the anger and sadness stages. Now they were in the revenge stage and Stiles was going to help.

Before that he was going to talk to Sadie.

He found her packing her car when he walked up to her house. She lived with her aunt at the time. Now he understood why.

"Sadie."

She turned around when he spoke. "Hey, Stiles. What are you doing here?"

"I got to know why. Why did you sell that baby?"

She sighed and continued to pack her car. "It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it. Tell me why you did it."

"No."

"Sadie, this is my family you're messing with."

"And it's mine I'm trying to save!"

"What?"

"My mother was one of the people on the court of the wolves. One day a Hunter came through and promised to leave us alone. That didn't happen because you know how Hunters are. He killed all the newborns, including the Alpha's. She was heartbroken and decided that she needed a child at all times. Many of them have died during the change so she decided she needed a natural born werewolf."

"So she found Derek?"

"She heard through the Hunters that Derek Hale, the last living member of the powerful Hale family, was expecting a child with a normal human. She decided she wanted the child."

"So she sent you?" Sadie nodded. Stiles rubbed his face. "You're an idiot. You should know that werewolves are protective of their young. You knew Derek and Sam would go after the Alpha who took Laura." He was speechless for a few minutes. "Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where's the Alpha?"

Sadie shrugged. "After the massacre she moved her entire pack. I don't know where she went."

"You took a job not knowing where your boss was working?"

"It would save my mom, Stiles. I did what I had to do."

"Yeah, and I'm doing what I have to do. We're done. Its one thing to come into town and use me, because let's face it. I'm gullible. But when you come into town and mess with my family, that's where I draw the line."

Sadie was hurt. She had obviously liked Stiles. Tears filled her eyes. Normally he would beg her not to cry but he was a mix of emotions right now he didn't know what to say.

"I understand. I'll just go." She said. She reached behind her neck.

"Keep it." Stiles said.

"But…."

"I gave the necklace to you for your birthday. I don't want it back. You can do one thing for me though."

"What's that?"

"When you tell the Alpha that we're coming after her, get your mom and get out of there. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Sadie smiled, leaned forward and gave Stiles one last kiss. He smiled at her as she got in the car. He hit the side of the car like he had seen in movies as she backed out of the drive. When she was out of sight, he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah. It's me. Tracking device is in place. We'll be able to see where she goes and we'll see where she stops."


	13. Chapter 13  Final Battle

Sam rested in the tree above the house. They had tracked Sadie's car to this address. It was a house in the next town over, which honestly didn't surprise her because they had said the Alpha was in the same vicinity as them. Sadie's care was in the driveway at the moment, along with seven others.

'They belong to werewolves.' Derek said. He was below her with the others.

"How many are in the house?" she asked.

'Fourteen and counting. They keep coming out of the wood work.' Scott responded. He was on the east side of the house.

"Stiles, do you have a clear view at the front door?"

'Yep.' Stiles was lying on his belly in the underbrush, his eye to the scope and his finger on the trigger.

"Allison?"

'I'm clear back here.' The other girl was sporting her compound bow and watching the back door.

'I'm clear at the garage.' Scott said.

'Side door's clear as well.' Derek added.

"It's your call, Chris."Sam said.

Chris took his precious time calculating the risks. 'Sam, call the other whisperer.'

She sat back on the branch in surprise. "I don't know how to do that."

'Figure it out.'

Sam snorted and dropped from the tree. She stomped on the ley line, forcing her own to come to surface. The front door opened. She read in her glasses that Stiles had a shot. Chris told him to hold off.

It was a man who walked through that door and Sam inhaled sharply. He was strong and bigger than she was. He was about six five, which dwarfed her five-five stature. He stalked towards her. Derek cursed in her glasses.

'Run.' Scott said.

She turned and ran, blurring into the scenery.

"Move." Chris ordered.

Chris and Derek fired automatic weapons at the house. That brought many of the wolves out into the open. They didn't kill them.

"Scott, get in there!"

The young werewolf jumped through the door.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam hit a treed hard and felt as if her back was breaking. The guy had caught up to her quickly and slung her effortlessly. She wasn't used to that.

She tried to get to her feet as quickly as possible. But that didn't work too well. He kicked her in the stomach, making her roll to ease the pain.

The sides of her head were bleeding where her sutures had been. He had been quick to find those.

He blurred and was suddenly in her face.

"You smell of wolf." She didn't answer. He grabbed her shirt and threw her across the woods. "My best guess is that you're the biological mother of that whelp. You come at the wrong time. My Alpha is attempting to make her hers." Sam trembled in anger. "There's nothing you can do to get her back."

That was the end of the line for Sam. She landed a kick right in his chest. As he stumbled to get up, she yanked out her knight sticks, one of which was Kate's taser. He came at her once he was able to and the all out assault took place.

Sam was as fast as lightning when her anger took a hold of her. The other whisperer had no way of keeping up with her.

Until she tripped on a limb and both her sticks went skidding away from her. He pounced then. His fist connected with her face, breaking her jawbone. She cried out in pain.

"Not so tough now are you? I told you that you would never get anywhere near your daughter as long as I'm here." He laughed then.

"Hey, jackass." The guy turned around and came face to face with a familiar assault rifle. "It's my job to beat her ass, not yours."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"No."

A gun went off. The guy turned around and looked at his chest. Sam was holding the smoking gun. He looked at her.

"She won't shoot you, but I will." She shoved him off her and lay on the ground for a minute.

Kate leaned down. "You okay?" Sam nodded as she exhaled. The older woman extended a hand and the younger took it. "Let's help the others."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"We need help!" Scott called.

"There is no more help! Keep working!"

They were all using weapons. Stiles was picking wolves off one by one. Luckily they were using bullets with Wolfsbane so they wouldn't die immediately. Allison had taken down many with her compound bow and was at the moment working alongside her dad. Scott and Derek were working quickly through the other werewolves all the while keeping their eyes open for the Alpha with Laura.

Rapid fire came in from the woods. Kate was advancing rather quickly. She was picking off werewolves left and right as they came at her. She ended in the dirt with Stiles, giving away his position. They swapped rifles and the boy got back in the fight.

"There she is!" The Alpha was running into the woods with Laura crying in her arms.

Derek snarled and ran after her. He stopped her when she was away from the house. His eyes gleamed as he stared at her.

"Give me back my daughter." He growled.

"She's not your daughter. She's mine." The Alpha growled in return. She put the baby down.

He wasted no time in going after her. She was stronger though, which wasn't unusual since she was an Alpha. They were neck in neck for a bit as he fought with all his primal and fatherly rage. He was going to get his daughter back and he was going to get her back tonight.

He was thrown in the ground and skidded four feet away. Barely able to get up, he watched her advance.

"Do you think you can beat me at this rate, boy? You're just a pup who has no family."

"You're wrong. I have a family." He snarled.

A gunshot rang through the night. Laura's cries stopped as the Alpha turned and looked into the eyes of Sam. She was the one holding the smoking rifle. The Alpha crumpled to the ground. Derek scrambled to his feet as Sam leaned down to pick up the baby. He hugged them both as tears silently slipped down his cheeks. Sam looked at him and he kissed her harshly. She whimpered in pain and then he noticed all the bruising that was starting to be made known.

"How did you survive?" he asked as he wiped blood away from her face.

"Kate showed up and saved me."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"You found her!" Allison cried as the small family walked back to the house. She took Laura as Chris began to doctor Sam's face.

"If it wasn't for Kate, I'd be dead." Sam said.

"Don't take it to heart. I'm still going to kick your ass." Kate replied.

She smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Chris finished and looked at the team. "Every go back. Kate and I will clean this up."

There was no arguments made as the five headed to their cars.


	14. Chapter 14 Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:** Okay, people. This is the final chapter. I have enjoyed writing this story as I did the other. Good reviews please.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Derek sat on his bed and looked down at the two loves of his life. Sam was asleep, the bruised side of her face in the air because it hurt so bad. Laura was curled up beside her mother because both Derek and Sam refused to allow her to sleep in her bassinet.

It had been two weeks since she had returned and they were functioning again. Sam and Derek's tempers had cooled off and they were together as one once again.

He didn't want to wake them so he slipped from the bed gently. He watched them as he pulled on a pair of jeans and left the bedroom.

Scott and Stiles were already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It was Saturday and they had made it a habit of coming over for Saturday breakfast, which they cooked. It was easy now since they weren't searching for a missing baby.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"The usual." Scott replied. "Coffee's ready." Derek made his way to the warm beverage and poured a cup. "Allison would have been her but her dad said she needed to stay home this weekend."

"Which means she has a job." Stiles said. He looked up at the ceiling when he heard movement. "Sam's up. Tell me, Derek. Did you get a little nookie last night?"

Derek cut his eyes sideways. "I got so much I'm sore." He left the boy speechless (which he was getting used to) and headed back upstairs. Sam was pulling on one of his t-shirts as she stared at their daughter. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her head falling back against his shoulder. "If you keep staring at her, she's going to explode."

"That's not funny, Derek." She said. She had heard it as her head had been against his neck. "She's beautiful."

Derek spun her around. "Just like her mother."

Sam bit her lip and smiled. "If we had another, what you want it to be?"

He frowned. "Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"I'm not. I was just wondering."

"I wouldn't care as long as it's healthy and it's ours."

Sam's smile widened before she kissed him deeply. The family was back together again and no one was going to tear them apart again.

END


End file.
